Talk:Dead Space 3
Query Why is leaked material being used? Shouldn't this page be created when the game and details are released? BeardKittens 00:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, and welcome to the Dead Space Wiki! :Regarding your question, the page was created because there was about enough info to justify its creation. And since the game will probably be announced in a week's time, today was as good a time as any. :Indeed the info and the images used are not officially released, but they can be easily acquired by looking the official website's code. :And just to clarify no illegitimate methods were involved, all material used is publicly accessible if you look at the page's code with a simple web browser. :Regards, and we hope to have you around! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) New Twitcher? Would one of these "new Necromorphs" be a Twitcher? The… twitchy arms kind of give it away. The position matches that of the Twitchers :/--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Really? It seems to fit more in the Slasher/Spitter category. Anyway, looks pretty nice.Serpentaxy400 15:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's the arms on the chest that give it away to me… they're in the position that the Twitchers always have them in.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Its appearance: Has a fairly humanish face compared to other necromorphs. Three or four arms...chest split open, probably functioning as a new mouth. And it has signature necromorph blades. That's what I've seen from the picture.Serpentaxy400 15:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I was referring to the arms pressed against the chest. It seemed a bit like them when I saw Twitcher images like this one. But it's your opinion :/--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The Pack returning?????? Okay this new varient really catches my attention, with that gaping mouth and skinny limbs. Seems to be similar to the Pack from DS2.Serpentaxy400 15:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :That was the first thing that I thought as well. TheY look like a new version of the Pack --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 06:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, apparently their called "Feeders" according to a link on the page. I think this is the result of an adult version of the Pack. Unlike other necromorphs, they look like almost all of their muscle and layer of skin has been removed. And if you look closely at the picture it does appear they work in groups. I'm guessing they attack with those claws.Serpentaxy400 01:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Feeders are what happens when someone is desperate enough to eat necromorph flesh.Einsteinium99 03:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) It sounds possible but what would put them in that situation where their forced to eat it?Serpentaxy400 05:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) This necromorph is from dead space aftermath Tricell 03:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ellie Langford My question is. Will Ellie Langford be returning for Dead Space 3 :We don't know yet.--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 06:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :As noted above, were not really sure but I'm sure she is at least mentioned :)Serpentaxy400 02:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I just hope they don't pull an Alien 3 on us, regarding Ellie. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Co Op Co Op Apparently their is a chance for co-op. For me and lots of others, this could turn into a Resident Evil 5 situation. Its just not going to be the same when some guy is watching your back. But hey, it could work if used right.Serpentaxy400 05:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC)